The Tetrad
by Sunni-Chan
Summary: AU. Goku is recently divorced from Chi-Chi, with no hard feelings, the love just isn't there anymore! What happens when Bulma gets a sneaky idea to invite a certain female saiyan to come stay at Capsule Corp? Will Goku and Dita fall in love? Or is there more to this invite than meets the eye? Rated for violence, language and sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in an alternate universe, which will explain a few themes that crop up! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

I rubbed my face softly as I listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, trying not to be exasperated with the person on the other end "...Okay" I managed before I was cut off again.

"You haaaave to come! There's going to be a party and I know you love parties! Besides, the whole gang will be there and everyone's excited to hang out with you, even Vegeta seems to be happy about the idea!" the voice of the bluenette was full of begging and pleading and I could just about envision her pulling that signature puppy eyed look.

"okay okay... I will come" I finally agreed, but fell silent when she said that Vegeta was acting happy that she was coming to visit... of course he was! After what he walked in on at the Capsule Corp Christmas party, he was bound to get his smirk on, clearly he was hoping that another scenario might crop up like that again.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Oh god Dita... fuck... please... more!" she bucked harder against the female saiyan "harder... fuck... Dita!" she moaned "I'm so close" she whined, her whole body felt like it was on fire with each pump of Ditas fingers into her soaking core._

" _Oh no you don't..." Dita growled and pulled her fingers free, bringing them upto her mouth to lick the clear sticky fluid from them, eliciting a purr from her throat. This only seemed to turn Bulma on more, who had reached her hand down and began touching herself. Frowning, Dita smacked Bulmas hand away and lowered herself to kneel before the bluenette, leaning in to bask in the scent of her temporary lover. "You smell so good..." she purred and leaned forward further, flicking out her tongue to lap softly at the hot wet flesh before her. Bulma cried out in pleasure as Dita wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding her down against the desk, her tail coming up to wrap around Bulmas ankle to hold her leg in place, the others womans mouth on her, tasting her greedily, lapping hungrily at the soft folds of flesh before delving her tongue deep into her entrance._

 _Bulma bucked under the assault from Ditas mouth, crying out in ecstasy as she could feel the edge approaching fast. An energy at the doorway caught Ditas attention and she replaced her tongue with two fingers, pumping into Bulma furiously as she peeked up and past the bluenettes shoulder to spot Vegeta leaning against the doorframe, smirking as he watched the heated scene before him. Thankfully Bulma didn't notice as her eyes were closed, but Dita shot him a devious smirk as she found that sweet spot deep inside Bulma, pounding it with her fingers, her eyes not leaving Vegetas as she openly pleasured the woman infront of his vary gaze..._

Goddamnit why did I have to even think about that? Shaking my head, I listened to the bluenette speaking some more which shook me from my thoughts "Sure Bulma, I will head over in a bit, chill" I laughed softly as I heard her squeal happily before hanging up.

Turning my head I peered out of the window and sighed, swiftly moving to grab one of the capsules Bulma had given me for if I had to go travelling or something, pressing down on the top of it and tossing it down onto my bed. I then moved about the room grabbing various things and stuffing them into the case that now took up the surface of the bed, making sure to be thorough about it, so I didn't leave anything behind.

I did have some suspicions as to why Bulma was so desperate for me to come down to Capsule Corp, having a feeling that it might have something to do with a certain saiyan who had gotten divorced from his wife just before christmas. When Goku and Chi-Chi had divorced, Bulma had made it her life's goal to hook him up with someone who was better for him. Now don't get me wrong, Chi-Chi looked after the man, she fed and clothed him and bore him two healthy sons... but they argued ALOT, mostly about his need to save the earth and his ideals on training their sons. Since the divorce had filed, Goku had been living at Capsule Corp, letting Chi-Chi have the house, not wanting her to have to find somewhere else to live. Through all of this though, they had managed to remain good friends, better friends now that they weren't under each other's feet 24/7 and that was enough to keep Gohan and Goten happy, despite Goten being a little too young to really understand.

I finally finished dumping stuff into the case on my bed, pressing the button on the side and watching as it became a small capsule once again, Pocketing this, I looked around my room before moving into the little living room of my apartment, taking a good look before realizing I probably wouldn't be back here for a while, knowing what Bulma can get like sometimes. Good thing that my apartment was paid for by Bulma, as gratitude for helping the guys save the world a good few times. I had argued with her, even pleaded with her to let me find a job to pay for it myself but she insisted that it was her gift, including the credit card she had given me that was hooked up to Capsule Corps finances. It was either that, or she was going to make me live at Capsule Corp where there was no way in hell I would ever get any time to myself.

I looked out of the window, the sky was permeated with just the smallest hint of grey, it looked like it was going to rain _I had better get a move on... don't really want to be flying in the rain_ I thought to myself as I approached the door to my apartment, scooping up my keys and taking one last look before stepping out into the hallway. Locking the door, I pocketed my keys and headed to the roof, where I would be able to take off without people staring at me like I was some sort of alien... _wait I am some sort of alien!_ I shrugged lightly at my thoughts and headed up the stairs. Finally stepping out onto the roof, I looked out over the city, sighing lightly as it dawned on me that life on earth had been peaceful for a long time... too long really. Shaking my head I took off and headed in the direction of Capsule Corp.

* * *

My flight to Capsule Corp was rather uneventful, save for the moment I had decided to freefall towards a group of teenagers that were causing trouble, only to catch myself inches from the ground with a smirk. The teens had taken off running in shock and I had chuckled to myself before taking off into the sky again. I managed a half smile as Capsule Corp became visible in the distance, picking up the pace as I felt the first few drops of rain gently land on me. Touching down in the front yard of Capsule Corp, I headed to the front door making it there just as the rain came rushing down to greet the earth. Shaking my head I pressed the buzzer, looking behind me to see the rain hammering down onto the pathway, bouncing and rolling as it hit, the sky now a dark grey, almost black and I knew in that moment a storm was coming. Soon enough I heard a voice come over the intercom and I sighed happily, thanking kami that someone had finally answered, even though I was now soaking wet from standing at the door.

"Hello, this is Capsule Corperation, How can I help you today?" I recognised that voice and chuckled lightly, pressing down onto the intercom button to reply.

"Bulma? Fancy letting me in, its pouring down out here!" I shook my head a little as I heard her squeak.

"Dita! Why didn't you come round to the entrance to the house? You know you don't need to buzz at the main gate! Come through" I heard a buzzing noise which told me that the side entrance had been opened and so I headed there instead, passing through the metal gate at the side of Capsule Corps entrance. This was the one that took you round to the actual residence and not to the main doors of Capsule Corp.

Well hell! I was even more wet now, that short walk to the backdoor of the house had taken me a few more moments in the rain... why didn't I just do what everyone else did and just land on a balcony and let myself in... oh yeah that's right, last time I did that I accidentally walked in on Bulma and Vegeta going at it like rabbits... and I tell you now, I don't want to do that EVER again thank you very much! Reaching out a hand, I grasped at the door handle and pulled down on it, opening it and heading into the kitchen, where I was greeted by several pairs of wide eyes just staring at me as I stood there, soaked to the bone.

"What?" I asked as I stared back at them, a look of amusement in my eyes as Bulma came rushing in with a towel in her hands.

"Dita! You're soaked!" she gasped and handed me the towel, which I gratefully took and began to dry off my hair. Shaking my head at her words... what did she expect? Honestly woman!

I finished towelling off my hair, only to be grabbed and dragged out of the kitchen, passing by Goku and Krillin, almost tripping as the bluenette lead me off upstairs "You can have the same room you normally have when you come to stay" she smiled and opened the door, nudging me inside before rooting through the draws of the dresser and throwing clothes onto the bed "I know you probably bought clothes with you before you start" she smiled and took the towel from my hands "but I know you didn't bring anything casual, probably only your training clothes, so here" she had pointed to what she had thrown onto the bed, which for her, actually wasn't that bad. It was a short cami top and a pair of skin tight pants, made from a similar stretchy material to the body suit that goes under traditional saiyan armour... Really Bulma thought of these things when it came to clothes for me, cause quite clearly she was fed up of me destroying anything nice that she gave me to wear.

I took up the articles of clothing and headed into the bathroom, shedding my wet clothes into the hamper by the door. Towelling off my damp body, I eyed the underwear that Bulma had put with the clothes. I wriggled out of my underwear and threw them into the hamper too, before picking up the lacy garments she had given me, sliding the panties on and giving the bra an evil look. I usually wore the sports bras... the ones that you put on over your head, good for training in! But this one... this one was one of those bras that you clasp shut at the back. Sliding my arms into the spaces provided, I reached behind me and snapped the clasp into place, canting my head to the side as I took note on how much better these held up my breasts, as opposed to those sports bras that just hold everything down and in place. Shrugging lightly I adjusted the bra to a comfortable standard and slid the cami top over it, noting that it didn't cover my naval. Smoothing down the fabric, I reached then for the pants, squirming into them with little difficulty, before sliding my feet into some socks and then sliding them into my saiyan armour boots.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I frowned. The pants were tight enough that you could see any and all curves I possessed as a female, but luckily they didn't show off the lines of where my panties were, cause that was distasteful, even here on earth apparently... I mean I had heard Bulma ranting about it enough. I sighed at the ridiculous amount of naval flesh I was showing, though I had to admit, even though it was raining it was still warm, so I guess this is the best way to stay cool without getting into one of those silly swimsuits that Bulma spoke about. Shrugging, I left the bathroom and immediately Bulma was there, brush in hand, pushing me to sit down on the bed as she began to gently brush my damp hair. "Thanks..." I muttered softly as she reached for the hair dryer, beginning to make my hair look somewhat normal.

"You're welcome! What are friends for?" she chuckled lightly drawing the brush through my wild, thick mane, shaking her head with a laugh as it seemed to refuse to be tamed. "Your hair is so wild..." she set down the hair dryer and continued to brush my hair "So uh... Dita..." she began to play with my hair a little as she apparently needed to think before the words left her mouth. "Me and Vegeta... We uh..."

"Got together?" I chuckled as she seemed to have trouble getting that last part out. I felt her tense a little and I laughed "that's good! I know you like him, and he is the father to your son... so I'm happy for you"

I heard her sigh as she now seemed relieved to hear I was happy for her "Oh good! I thought yanno... you had a thing for him... cause well... your saiyans... and he's a prince... and..." I burst out laughing and that had her looking at me all confused.

"Oh Bulma..." I chuckled "yeah sure, he's attractive, but I know he loves you, even if he won't say it and besides" I paused a little "you two belong together" I did frown however when Bulma got a devious look on her face "...Bulma?"

"So what do you think of Goku hmm?" she asked, giving me that look as she continued to play with my hair.

"I... uh... Goku... uhmm..." she had caught me off guard with that and I knew I was blushing furiously at the mere mention of his name "uhh..." I shifted uncomfortably as I heard Bulma giggle, her hands moving from my hair as she came to sit next to me.

"I see" she grinned "I knew it!" she clapped her hands together happily and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, hugging me before pulling away "I had my suspicions you know... the way you look at him sometimes and the way he looks at you!" I felt a coldness descend over me as I knew what Bulma was thinking.

"Bulma... he... he hasn't been divorced long! How could you think like that?" yeah I was making excuses and it was obvious as I heard her chuckle.

"Dita... he and Chi-Chi haven't been 'together' for a long time" she put emphasis on the word 'together' "They haven't been together for over a year..." she fell quiet a moment and then "and they have been divorced for months now... so why not take a chance?"

I listened to Bulmas words and then shook my head "No Bulma, I don't like him that way" I lied... I lied hard! I knew that Bulma wasn't buying it and she just shook her head with a chuckle.

"You sound like Vegeta... you know that" she laughed as I glared at her, giving her the most evil look I could muster "you even look like him when your pulling that face!" apparently she was amused.

"I do not" I snorted and headed to the door, my stomach rumbled loudly and I growled a little at it for being so obvious.

"Go on Dita, go grab something to eat... I think the guys are going to train now the rain has stopped..." I peered past her to the window, where I could see quite clearly that the rain had indeed stopped, although the sky still looked dark and miserable. I nodded a little, mumbling my thanks as I headed back down to the kitchen.

Looking around, I noted the lack of people in the house, for that I was grateful! I wandered through the living room and headed into the kitchen, almost falling over at the sight of Goku sitting at the table, stuffing his face with the last of his lunch. Shaking my head I slipped past him and over to the fridge, looking inside, deciding that I really wanted sandwiches. I began to pull things from the fridge that I wanted in my sandwiches, grumbling slightly as I noticed something near the bottom that I wanted. I could feel Gokus eyes on me as I rummaged and when I leaned down to reach for the mayo, I heard a small cough and that's when I remembered I was wearing those stupid skin tight pants. Quickly standing, I set everything on the counter and silently made sandwiches, my cheeks tinged pink as I could feel Gokus ki fluctuating just a tiny bit at random.

Setting the last of the sandwiches on the plate, I turned and set them down on the table, sinking into a seat and grabbing a sandwich. "So... why are you still in here eating?" I quizzed Goku, raising a brow as he shrugged.

"I was still hungry" he smiled that big goofy smile of his and I laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head, before eyeing the stack of sandwiches I had placed on the table "uhmm... Dita..." he began and I looked up at him, mid-bite of my sandwich.

Chewing and swallowing, I nodded "Sure Goku, go for it" I then went back to my sandwich in hand, unaware for the moment that Bulma was spying from the hallway. Once I had finished that one, I reached across to take another just as Goku was reaching for another. Our hands met at the pile and I froze, my hand touching his before I pulled my hand back quickly "Sorry..." I mumbled at the same time he did and well... it suddenly got awkward! Goku watched my cheeks flush a little and he frowned.

"Are you okay? You're not getting sick are you?" he asked with concern at the pinkness of my cheeks. I shook my head hurriedly and watched as he took the sandwich, my hand sliding back across to take another, busying myself with eating again.

My eyes shot up however when I heard Bulma giggling at the doorway. Snorting in a somewhat disgusted manner, I finished my mouthful and tossed the remainder of my sandwich down onto my plate and sauntered out of the room "I'm going to go watch the guys train..." I grumbled and left the kitchen. Stepping out into the yard I sighed, happy to be outside in the fresh, pre-storm air, taking a moment to appreciate it before moving in the direction of the others.

Ignoring as I heard Bulma calling after me, I finally caught upto the others. Staring up into the sky, I could just about make out Krillin sparring with Yamcha and they were going pretty quick, their energies just blurs. Bringing my gaze back down I smiled as Gohan rushed over and hopped onto my back "Ditaaa!" he seemed happy to see me and I laughed softly, flipping him over my head onto the grass.

"Gohan" I smirked and helped him up off the floor "How you doing? Studies going well?" I asked knowing what a stickler Chi-Chi was for Gohans studies. He grumbled lightly and nodded a little, moving to hug me tight.

"They are going well! I missed you" he grinned finally letting me go to step back and look at me "... what are you wearing?" he continued to stare, going a little pink in the cheeks. Poor boy... teenage hormones must be a terrible thing!

"Bulma... thats what's going on here" I rolled my eyes, waving a hand casually over my outfit as Piccolo looked over in our direction "Hey Piccolo" I waved a little and then nodded to Vegeta, who stared for a good moment before muttering something and looking back to the fight happening above us. I rolled my eyes at him and winced as Yamcha came crashing down, landing hard enough to create a small crater where he landed.

Krillin landed a few seconds later and helped pull Yamcha up "good fight bro" he grinned as Yamcha brushed himself down. "Hey D!" he grinned, walking over and clasping my hand with his, pulling me into a bro hug. "You look nice" he commented, eyeing my outfit and I snorted.

"Don't you start..." I muttered as I pulled from the hug, eyeing Yamcha dangerously as his gaze roamed my form "and you scarface, don't _even_ think about it... I could damage you beyond repair and it will do you well to remember that..."

Yamcha backed up with his hands in the air with a short laugh "yeah yeah I know" he shook his head, his attention being grabbed elsewhere "Hey Goku! Bulma!" he waved as the other saiyan and the bluenette approached and I could see a muscle twitch in Vegetas jaw as he watched Yamcha give Bulma a hug. Yeah, apparently he was possessive over what he believed was his... Can't blame the guy, its saiyan nature to be possessive over ones mate and I figure he and Bulma must have mated by now, or if not, Vegeta was close to making that life changing decision.

"Jealous Vegeta?" I hissed to him with a grin as he flipped me off, grumbling something before he approached Bulma and wrapped an arm protectively round her waist, giving the scar faced warrior a look that could kill. I actually had to laugh at Vegeta actually showing any form of emotion when it came to Bulma... I mean he never ever showed that kind of emotion before, even if it was a possessive one.

"Okay Dita, you ready to watch me kick dads ass?" Gohan grinned as he clasped a hand on my shoulder before taking off into the air.

"Sure!" I called to him as Goku took off too, only going a few feet into the air. I moved, walking over to Piccolo and taking a seat, catching sight of Bulma and the others coming over to sit too... This was going to be interesting...

* * *

 **Well there you go! There is Chapter One of The Tetrad! If you liked this, please hit the review button and let me know. Also, if you have any ideas that you would like to contribute to this fic, don't hesitate to tell me! I take all ideas into account.**

 **~Sunni-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of The Tetrad! Thank you to those of you that have followed and favourited this story so far!**

 **The storyline begins to take a teenie twist here right at the end, so please enjoy!**

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"HAAAAAA!"

I watched as Gohan rushed forward, connecting his fists with his father's arms, smirking as of course, Goku blocked each hit easily and with only one hand. I guess they had been training continuously since the last disaster as I could feel that they had both gotten a lot stronger. I hadn't been training with anyone... just myself and the training capsule Bulma had given me. It's not that I didn't like training with the others, but I preferred to train at night and since Earth doesn't have a moon anymore, there's no risk of going all Oozaru mode on the inhabitants of this planet.

While I had been musing, I had taken my eyes off the spar, just staring blankly at the sky, being drawn out of my thoughts only when Gohan came crashing to the ground in front of me. Blinking a little, I raised a brow as Gohan pulled himself up with a groan, my eyes travelling from him, up to Goku and back again "you guys have definitely gotten stronger Gohan" I smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" he grinned through the grimace as he came to sit down "Dad is definitely improving..." he muttered with a small laugh as Goku came to land.

"You have improved Gohan!" he smiled kindly, eyes twinkling proudly at his eldest son, who looked like he had taken a good beating. He turned to face me with a grin "Care to spar?" his eyes drifted over my form and I could feel my face heating up as his gaze bore into me.

I was about to speak, when I heard a cough as Vegeta appeared beside me "Oh Kakarot... I believe you owe me a spar" he smirked darkly "plus she doesn't look likes she's dressed for sparring" he shot me a smug look, crossing his arms over his chest. I snorted and ran a hand through my hair, reaching and flicking Vegetas ear hard before looking back to Goku.

"I guess you better see to the _princes_ needs before we spar" putting emphasis on the word prince, as really... what was he prince of now? Two pureblood saiyans and three half-breeds? I shook my head as I heard Vegeta growl, sidestepping as he threw a punch at me. "Now now Vegeta save the energy for Goku... you're going to need it" I laughed darkly and sauntered over to where Krillin and Yamcha were, taking a seat and ushering Gohan over, so that I could clean his grazes. Shaking my head lightly with a chuckle as Vegeta gave me a look that could kill, I opened the first aid kit and began cleaning Gohans wounds.

"It's a good thing you know first aid..." Krillin laughed "or else we would have been screwed in the last battle" I nodded as he spoke, frowning as Gohan yelped a little at the antiseptic spray that I had sprayed on a particularly nasty looking cut.

"Oh come on Gohan, it can't be that bad" Yamcha rolled his eyes and I smirked, leaning up and grasping Yamchas arm, digging my nails in until he bled, before spraying the nail wounds, laughing as he yelled about the stinging. "Ow shit! Okay okay! I take it back..." he muttered, backing off a little to stand nearer to Piccolo, who raised a brow at Yamcha being nervous of a female.

"Scared of the girl? Pathetic" I heard Piccolo speaking to Yamcha with a smirk on his face and I snickered softly, turning my attention back to Gohan, looking him over one last time before telling him that he was good to go. The sudden intensity of the atmosphere had me look up into the sky, to see Vegeta had powered up to super saiyan. I rolled my eyes a little at his small power burst, sure he wanted to show Goku that he was stronger, but this was Bulmas house and I doubt she would be pleased if he blew some of it up. I could just about make out the fact that Vegeta was saying something to Goku, who powered up to super saiyan too. Shaking my head I looked over to where Bulma was and man did she look pissed.

"Guys! You promised!" she yelled up at them, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she glared at the two, who seemed more interested in their spar, than what Bulma had to say.

"Bulma..." I began "you'd be better coming over here before..." I was cut off as Vegeta began attacking Goku, firing off a blast, which Goku easily evaded. I saw it happen in slow motion... Goku dodged the beam, which headed straight for where Bulma was standing. In the blink of an eye I launched myself towards Bulma, putting myself between her and the blast, only just managing to deflect it in time, where it travelled into the distance towards the forests and exploded.

Growling angrily, I checked to see if Bulma was okay, Gohan coming over to pull her away as I shot up into the sky, appearing between the two men. "ENOUGH" I spoke in a dangerously low tone, deflecting Vegetas attack and glaring at the two men "you nearly blew Bulma up you idiots" Vegeta faltered at my words and lowered his hand, looking down at the bluenette who was clinging to Gohan as if he was the only sane person left on the planet. Goku frowned and looked at Vegeta. "If you want to blow each other up, then go to the wasteland and do it... don't do it where innocent people are going to get hurt"

Vegeta scowled at me "She shouldn't have been so close..." I growled and moved forward, staring him straight in the eyes.

"You" I prodded him in the chest "shouldn't be so damned stuck up and careless!" my ki flared around me, gold sparking up erratically "Do you want to kill those who care about you, the mother of your child? Your MATE?" I hissed as Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have to interfere when its nothing to do with you?" he snapped back and without thinking, I drew back my fist and landed a punch straight to his nose, the sound of bone cracking signalling that I had broken it, blood sprayed from his face as his head snapped backwards.

"Bitch!" he snarled, cupping his nose as blood seeped between his fingers, moving to attack, he was halted by Goku, who stepped between us, pushing Vegeta back.

"Enough guys come on..." his words were spoken calmly enough but I was pissed and I launched a blast at Vegeta, hitting him square in the chest, my eyes that familiar greeny blue color and my hair blonde as the gold energy around me crackled dangerously. I watched as Vegeta spiralled down to the ground like a plane shot from the sky.

Just as I was about to take off after him and give him a piece of my mind, I was grabbed around the waist by Goku "Let go of me!" I yelled, struggling against the larger saiyan "He deserves it!" I snarled, yelling and screaming as Goku hauled me over his shoulder, giving me the opportunity to see Vegeta crash into the ground.

"You need to calm down..." he spoke softly and began to fly towards the wasteland, calling down to the others that he was taking me to cool off.

"No, I need to kick his ASS!" I yelled "He could have killed Bulma!" my rage was harsh and I felt Goku power up again just to keep hold of me as we shot through the sky, landing moments later in the wasteland, where Goku dropped me. I yelled as I hadn't been expecting that and landed on my ass with a thud "what's the big idea?" I growled, pulling myself up and brushing myself off.

"You need to cool off Dita" Gokus gaze bore into me "I thought we had managed to knock your temper down a notch or two?" Goku was always the voice of reason. When I had first met the Z fighters I was always losing my temper with Vegeta for being such an ass because to me, even though he was the prince of our entire race, he didn't have the right to treat people so poorly and I loved to remind him of that constantly.

"Yeah well! When he nearly KILLS someone who I regard as my friend, I get the right to be pissed!" I clenched my fists and stared Goku down "Bulma wouldn't have survived being hit by that Goku, she's human..."

"Do you think Vegeta would have let her die?" he asked, moving forward and placing a hand gently upon my shoulder, his head tilted questioningly as he watched me.

"Yes! He wouldn't have had time to deflect it away! I only just managed to! He was too busy trying to kick your ass that he didn't care for anything else!" I shrugged Gokus hand from my shoulder, stepping away from him, as I felt my anger become displaced. The initial fury that boiled away began to simmer down to be replaced by hurt, sadness, fear.

My shoulders began to shake, Goku moving forward, readying himself for me to have another angry outburst. I clasped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had done to Vegeta in blind fury and that's when the tears began to fall. "What did I do..." I whispered, slumping to my knees, crying into my hands. I was hurting, not only because I had reacted in a Vegeta-esque fashion but also because it finally dawned on me that I was scared of losing the people I actually cared about, and that I hoped actually cared about me.

"Dita..." I heard Gokus voice, so calm but with a hint of concern, which caused me to lower my hands, my vision blurry from the tears that just kept falling. I could just about make out that he was crouching in front of me.

"Don't... don't look at me..." I choked out, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand "I'm being so weak" I sniffled and lowered my head. I froze when I felt a hand curl under my chin, tilting my head upwards, forcing my gaze to fall upon the pair of dark eyes, full of concern.

"You aren't weak Dita, emotions are normal; it's okay to be afraid or upset" he paused, continuing to look me dead in the eyes "a smile suits you best" he added with a half smile, his other hand coming up to brush the tears from my face so soft and gentle, despite his hands being hardened and calloused from years of fighting.

I sniffed softly, a soft blush descending over my features "t-thank you..." my eyes fell to my hands which were clasped in my lap, the tears finally stopping. Sighing lightly I looked up at Goku and managed a weak smile "you tell anyone and I will kick your ass"

A bright smile broke out over his faced at my words "There's the Dita we all know and love" laughing lightly as I wrinkled my nose at him, punching him lightly in the arm.

I couldn't deny it though; Goku really was a good guy and always managed to pull me out of a dark mood with his goofy smile and good nature. Maybe that's why I liked him more than the others, maybe that's why I get so flustered around him... maybe I'm.. No! No no no! I am _not_ falling for Goku! No! No way! Never! I am not falling for that saiyan man! I was bought out of my thoughts at the feeling of a hand gently resting on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze "You're amazing, you know that?" I heard his voice, heard the words he spoke and my face flushed pink as I pulled back quickly, scrambling to stand.

"Let's go back shall we?" I coughed and dusted myself down, hearing just a light chuckle from Goku. I was about to take off when he reached and clamped his hand around my wrist, pulling me back to look at him.

"I meant it Dita, you really are amazing..." I blinked at the tone of his voice; it was low and rumbling, sending chills down my spine as I stared up at him with wide eyes, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. I wasn't use to this... this feeling... I usually acted on impulse, lust, but this new feeling... it was strange. I felt my cheeks heating up as I stared into his eyes, swallowing; my stomach was in knots as we just stood there in silence. The light breeze fluttered past us, my hair swirling, caressing my shoulders, Gokus hands travelling from my wrists to gently slide up my arms. I swallowed again as his hands came to rest upon my shoulders, stroking his thumbs across them with the lightest of touches.

I could feel my heart beating faster, I wanted to run but I was frozen to the spot, my legs refusing to cooperate with my brain. My hands finally decided to cooperate with me and I bought them up to rest on Gokus forearms, feeling how warm he was, feeling the muscles shift as his thumbs continued their light caress of my shoulders and I felt like melting. This moment was like none I had ever experienced before, my breath catching in my chest as I tried to anticipate what was going to happen.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I remembered to blink and when I reopened my eyes, Goku was nose to nose with me and I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he spoke softly "you're beautiful..." his words faded out as he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened and my grip on his arms lessened as I felt a jolt of electricity course through my body, down into the pit of my stomach. The feeling was so intense, that I found myself kissing back gently before pulling away.

"I... Uh... I..." was all I could muster before my legs remembered what they were meant to do just moments before... and I ran. Taking off into the sky a few seconds later, I fled the area, peering back over my shoulder to see him standing there, a goofy smile plastered across his face. I shot off like a bullet back to Capsule Corp and headed to my room, not even stopping to talk to the others and ignoring Vegetas words of "we need to fight this out Woman..." he was of course talking about the fact that I beat on him and then didn't stay to finish it. I couldn't though could I? Goku had hauled me off before I could do any real damage. I hauled ass up the stairs and slipped into my room, locking the door before sinking down onto my bed, letting out a breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding in.

I tried to comprehend what had just happened as I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, furrowing my brows together. Goku... he had... kissed me! I snorted lightly and stretched out, relaxing again as I felt several joints popping. Why had I let him do that... why did I kiss back? Fuck... How could I be falling for this man? I was suffering from some inner turmoil right about now, I liked the guy, he was my friend! This new feeling though, it was confusing! I had always looked at Goku like he was more of a brother than a friend, always there for me no matter what, like family! On the other hand, isn't that what a mate is supposed to do? To be there for you no matter how bad the situation was? These human emotions were so confusing, my hand coming to run through my hair, growling loudly with frustration. How could I be falling for him!?

I heard a knock at my door and then Bulmas voice "Dita... are you okay? You shot up here so quick I didn't have time to thank you for protecting me..." her voice trailed off "what happened out there? When Goku took you off to the wastelands? What did he say to upset you?" she paused "because if he has upset you I swear I will-"

I cut her off before she could finish "Nothing, he didn't upset me, I'm fine" I lied. I mean how could I tell her how I felt? I didn't even know how I felt right now, so how could I explain what I couldn't even understand?

"Well... if you are sure... we are going to have barbeque for dinner, would you like me to come get you when we eat?" I knew she was leaning against the door, trying to hear if I was crying or something, like an overbearing older sister.

"I will come down later... I promise" I ran a hand through my hair again as I tried to word this right "I'm not really that hungry..." I heard her sigh softly.

"Okay Dita... well I will see you later then?" she spoke it more of a question than a statement and I sighed as I heard her footsteps growing fainter as she walked away from my door, probably going back down to the others and to wait for Goku.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, it was dark outside and I could hear laughing and joking coming from the yard. Frowning a little, I sat up and headed to the window, where I could just make out the scene of friendship and happiness. The barbeque was blazing and food was cooking away merrily on it. Shaking my head I stepped away from the window and stretched. _I guess I had better go eat_ I mused, unlocking my door and opening it, peering down the long hallway and listening carefully. Satisfied that nobody was waiting in the hallway to harass me, I masked my power level and crept silently down the hall to the stairs. Descending them with the same light footsteps I had travelled the hallway with, I finally reached the bottom and headed towards the kitchen, my plan was to grab something to eat from the kitchen and head back upstairs.

I was halted in my movements when I heard voices from behind the kitchen door, which was conveniently ajar. Approaching silently I pressed myself to the wall, near the doors hinges and listened carefully and what I heard had me stunned.

"So Goku... what actually happened out there?" I heard Bulma ask, curiosity laced with concern in her voice. I guess this was the first opportunity they'd had to talk alone without everyone listening in. "because... Well Dita looked shaken up when she came back... she's been locked up in her room for hours now..." Trust Bulma to be the overly concerned one!

"Well..." Goku started and then paused a moment before carrying on "I took her out to the wasteland to calm down... that look in her eyes when Vegeta nearly blew you up was scary, I haven't seen her that angry for ages.." I guessed Bulma was nodding or something because silence descended over the two at the table "and well... she raged and ranted and got it out of her system"

Goku better not tell Bulma I cried! "And she broke down" _Gee thanks Goku! Bah!_ "She cried and then called herself weak for allowing herself to feel frightened and upset that she could have lost a friend" I heard Bulma gasp softly and I rolled my eyes, pressing closer to the wall as Goku continued speaking "and well... I took your advice Bulma... I told her she was amazing... and beautiful... and I uh... I kissed her" I stood in stunned silence as he told Bulma everything that happened... wait did he just say he took her advice?! I knew it! Of course Bulma had something to do with this!

"Did she kiss you back?!" Bulma was almost squealing in delight.

"Yeah... and then she took off like a bullet... does that mean she's not interested?" I could hear the sadness in his voice and then Bulma sighing.

"No Goku, it doesn't mean that... you know how guarded she is with her feelings, besides, whenever I mention you to her, she blushes and tries to change the subject" she paused "I think she likes you and if she does, our plan goes ahead" Oh great! So now Bulma goes and tells him that I like him! I don't even know what the feeling is that's growing deep inside and apparently she seems to know and what is this plan she's talking about?! Shaking my head, I turned to head back upstairs, knowing food wouldn't be an option until people were sleeping if I wanted to avoid Goku.

I turned to come face to face with Vegeta _shit_ I groaned inwardly and tilted my head to the side. "Do you like listening in on other people's conversations?" he leaned in, whispering into my ear, before inhaling "You smell like Kakarot... " the low grumble that issued from his throat had me take a step back, before remembering the wall was right there. I was now trapped between Vegeta and the wall and it didn't look like Vegeta was going to move any time soon. I heard Bulma and Goku leave through the backdoor; the only two people who could have bailed me out had gone the opposite way!

"What do you want Vegeta?" I asked, glaring at the other saiyan as he closed the small space between us, pressing his body flush against mine. I growled, which he should have taken as a warning "back up Vegeta or do you want me to break your nose again?"

"I want you to apologize..." he growled lowly, hearing my threat, he pinned my arms to my sides "and you won't be breaking that again unless we are sparring... got it?"

I rolled my eyes "Really Vegeta, is that all you want, then fine..." I paused "I'm sorry I broke your nose... I just lost my temper" I half expected him to back up and let me go but he kept me pinned there for a few more moments, leaning in and inhaling my scent.

"You have Kakarots scent all over you..." he growled again and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you expect? He hauled me off over his shoulder so that we wouldn't destroy the place" I shifted lightly "do you mind backing up?" Vegetas grip tightened and I gasped as I felt his tongue trace the shell of my ear "get off! What do you think you are doing?"

"Just reminding you that I am your Prince and therefore I own you..." he hissed and nipped hard at my earlobe, before letting me go and stalking off upstairs.

"Okay then..." I muttered with a frown, deciding I didn't want to be alone inside the house with him right now, giving me no other choice than to go outside and try to enjoy the company of my friends.

The rest of the evening went by without anything untoward happening; we ate good food, had some drinks, played a few silly earth party type games, like truth or dare and have you ever. I managed to avoid looking at Goku for the most part, although when I did look at him I would turn away and talk to someone else to defuse those feelings simmering away inside. Soon enough though the evening was over, the clock striking nearly 3am before we decided to call it a night and all go to bed. Nobody really complained, besides, the guys were going to be training early again and so every minute of sleep counted to make sure they were in any condition for the morning routine.

I evaded Bulma who had decided now would be a perfect time to talk and wandered upstairs, finding my way back to my room and slipping inside, locking the door behind me. Vegeta had seemed strange earlier and I really didn't want him walking into my room when he felt like it, although a locked door wouldn't stop him, if he really wanted to get in he would just break the door, or fly up to my window and let himself in that way. Shaking my head I changed into my pjs and climbed into bed, laying back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Why does life and feelings have to be so complicated...?"

* * *

 **So that was chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed this, especially the strange twist at the end.**

 **Please leave me a review to let me know how you like it so far, and if you haven't already, please follow and favourite this story so you can be instantly notified of any updates I make to this!**

 **I have a poll active on my profile, asking if you think I should write a 'prologue' type fic to explain how Dita came to be with the Z fighters, so please head on over there and let me know what you think! Also if you have any ideas on any strange twists or turns I could take with this fic, or would like to collaborate on a chapter with me, send me a message and I would be happy to hear your ideas.**

 **~Sunni-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those that have followed and added this story to their favourites lists! This chapter will start to explain Vegeta's strange behaviour...**

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why does life and feelings have to be so complicated...?"

"It's only as complicated as you make it..."

I hadn't expected an answer as I was alone but when I did hear those words, I scrambled to get out of bed. Yelping as I hit the floor with a thud, tangled in covers in the most un-ladylike of positions, I stared into the darkness of the room, squirming out of the covers and pulling myself to my feet. I gave my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness "Goku..." I sighed rubbing my face as I climbed back onto the bed, pulling a pillow into my lap and hugging it against me.

"Hey Dita... I just came to see if you were okay..." he sat down on the end of the bed, his head tilted to the side as he watched me. I rolled my eyes and reached across to the nightstand and flicked on the lamp.

"So you think its okay to creep into someone's room and scare the ever living shit out of them?" I asked with a brow raised, watching the man carefully as a sheepish look crossed his features.

"I'm sorry... it was just your door was locked and well, I just wanted to see if you were okay so I crept through the window... I'm sorry" he gave me that look, you know, the puppy eye look with the pouty lip, which had me launch the other pillow at him.

"Quit it!" I managed a half smile "I'm okay, I promise." I wasn't about to tell him about the incident with Vegeta because in reality it was just Vegeta being a sulky asshole and nothing like I had initially thought... It couldn't be... right?

"It's just that I can smell him on you so I thought he might have given you a hard time or something" his smile was kind and it shone in his eyes. That was indeed something I had noticed to be similar with both Vegeta and Goku... no matter how hard they tried to hide their emotions, their eyes gave them away, the ultimate betrayal when it came to fighting an enemy.

"Nah" I waved my hand dismissively "he backed me into a corner for an apology, so I gave him one and he stalked off" I laughed lightly "he's so... sulky, how does Bulma deal with that I wonder?" and I did wonder how she could put up with that pissy ass man. Seriously though, there must be something good about him for Bulma to want to have him around... maybe he's good in the sack? Because that's about the only thing about him that could be good enough to keep him around. I snickered at my own thoughts when Goku spoke, causing me to burst out laughing, as apparently we had been thinking along the same lines.

"Maybe he's good in the sack?" he blinked when I burst out laughing "you were thinking the same thing weren't you?" he chuckled as I nodded furiously, stifling the laughs into giggles behind my hand. "Great minds think alike" he grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Regardless... shouldn't you be sleeping?" I eyed him, wondering why he was still here. I mean he had come to find out how I was and well, he knew I was okay now, so why hadn't he excused himself to go to bed? I continued to watch him for a moment or two as we sat in silence until he finally spoke.

"Well yeah, we have training in the morning..." his words faded out and he watched me for a moment or two "Can I sleep in here?" he questioned, eyeing the bed with enough space for like 4 people to sleep comfortably.

I frowned at his request, why would he want to sleep in here? Is he worried that Vegeta might try and attack me in my sleep or something? The mere idea had me laughing inside... Vegeta may be an asshole, but he's not a stupid asshole and I doubted that he would want to be so petty to get even with me for breaking his nose. "Why?" I asked, shifting a little so that I could grab the bundle of covers from the floor, dumping them back onto the bed.

Goku frowned a little and then spoke "Vegeta didn't seem to happy with you, I would feel better knowing I was here in case he did something... plus It would be like the camping trip..." Yeah the camping trip where Gokus tent collapsed and he ended up sleeping in mine, since the others weren't awake to ask. "I thought... I thought that was the kind of thing friends did when they couldn't sleep?"

It was surprising to think that Goku had been on earth longer than I and yet he was still so naive about men and women sharing a bed. Shaking my head I answered him "Goku... your tent collapsed, you had nowhere else to sleep, that's why we shared a tent" I paused "men and women... they don't share a bed unless they are... involved" I rubbed my face lightly and peered at the time "Look it's nearly 4am... you should go to bed Goku..." I yawned and slid under the covers, curling up, tucking myself into them. I heard Goku move and a slipped a hand out of the covers to switch off the lamp. "Good night Goku..."

I expected him to go to the door and leave through it, instead I felt a hand on my back and I sighed, rolling over to see those large dark eyes pleading silently "... Fine get in" I lifted the edge of the covers for him, before rolling back over "don't even think about it..." I mumbled as I felt his arm start to snake over my waist, my words halting his movements until I felt him pull his arm back to his own space. Yawning one last time, I shuffled a little and sighed happily as I felt sleep finally overcome me, dragging me into the comfort of darkness.

* * *

Morning came quicker than I would have liked, groaning in disapproval as I felt myself waking up. I didn't want to wake up, because that meant I would have to get up and either sit with Bulma, indulging in useless girly chit-chat or, go train with the others and I was feeling lazy already, despite not being fully awake yet. Nuzzling into my pillow, or what I thought was my pillow, I yawned and curled up tighter before realising that this pillow was hard... and warm... and... wait... muscular?! I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a chest, staring me in the face. I trailed my gaze upwards and came face to face with Goku and that's when I remembered that he had slept here last night.

"Mornin..." he smiled sleepily and I came to realize that his arms were wrapped around me, holding me gently but securely to him. I blinked, a pink hue descending my face at how close we were to each other, my heart beating violently against my ribcage, swallowing hard. Opening my mouth to speak, to tell him off but the words never came, his face coming closer to mine before he detoured and nuzzled his head into my neck, inhaling my scent with a purr.

I was trying so hard to fight the feelings that grew inside me... I didn't want to fall for him! I was perfectly happy being just me and nobody else! Although... maybe Bulma had been right. When we spoke before I had agreed to come over, she had told me about how love is amazing and that I should try to accept the feeling if it came. I had snorted at her and she had told me about how she thought she would never come to feel the love that she feels for Vegeta and how she never thought she would be a mother because she wouldn't like it... but here she was, in love and a mother. I just couldn't bring myself to feel those feelings; either that or I was kidding myself... what was wrong with feeling for someone? Oh yeah that's right, the pain and suffering caused by losing a loved one when shit goes down that turns your life upside down and inside out. On the other hand, there was a part of me screaming to take the risk of loving somebody, risk opening myself up to that person and share with them.

"Goku..." I mumbled softly a new sensation grabbing me, a want, a need to smell the man in my bed and I leaned forward, nuzzling my nose into his neck, inhaling deeply... he smelled musky, like spices and warmth, an intoxicating smell that clouded my mind, purring as I pressed closer to him. This feeling went deeper than human emotion; these feelings were of a saiyan nature, the need to mate with someone either stronger than you, or someone you wanted to protect depending on if you were male or female of course. I was losing myself in this moment and in the back of my mind, this whole thing scared me. Mating was permanent, even though we weren't anywhere near mating yet, the whole prospect was frightening to me because once you were mated, you were bonded and that can be dangerous. Being bonded means you feel them all the time, their emotions, their pain and when they die, there's a chance that you die too. Goku had never mated with Chi-Chi, even though they were married, he had confessed this to me once, telling me that he never felt the urge to mate with her in the saiyan way. That was something that had surprised me in all honesty, the man was married to her, had kids with her and never mated, he had never felt for her on that level to dedicate himself to her for the rest of his life. It had saddened me to think that he had done all those human rituals but never committed on that level, then again Chi-Chi had a hard enough time whenever he went away for long periods of time, or when he had died, so maybe it was for the best.

I felt the purr rumbling in his throat, sending shivers down my spine as I pressed closer to him, gasping out as I felt his lips pressing against my neck, kissing his way along my throat and up to my jaw line. The atmosphere around us was almost suffocating as the energy began to crackle, his lips leaving my jaw, a small whine escaping from my lips before he claimed them with his own in a searing kiss. I arched my body to his as the kiss became more urgent, his tongue pushing roughly past my lips to seek out mine, before trying to assert dominance. Purring into the kiss, my tongue battled his as his hands came to rest on my ass, pulling me completely flush to him, making me feel how aroused he was right now, his cock hard and throbbing, pressing against me through the material of his boxers.

"Goku..." I mewled his name into the kiss, feeling my own body heating up, that burning sensation that started in my stomach had moved lower, Goku moving to roll me onto my back. I stared into his eyes as he broke the kiss to stare down at me; his hands pressed either side of my head, leaning down to kiss my lips gently once more, his lips then travelling down to my neck again. Goku said nothing as he bought one hand down, letting his fingers trail along my side and down to my pyjama shorts, hooking his fingers into the waistband, curling them around the fabric. I could feel my heart thudding against my ribcage, my body tensing as his hand slid inside my shorts, aside from the what I had done to Bulma at the Christmas party, I had never been with anyone physically and I was nervous.

Goku lifted his head from my neck as he felt my body tense and he frowned lightly "are you okay?" his voice was low and husky "did you want me to stop?" his hand still firmly resting inside my shorts. I was about to answer him when the door opened.

"Hey Dita, you getting up the guys are going to start...training...soon... Goku?!" Bulma squeaked out as she saw the scene before her.

"BULMA!" I yelled "Get out!" I scrambled away from Goku and reached for my pillow, launching it at the door, watching Bulma hastily retreat, shutting the door behind herself. I heard her giggling on the other side and I sighed, rubbing my face as Goku began chuckling beside me. "It's not funny..." I scowled and got out of bed, moving to root through one of the drawers, pulling out some clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"Dita..." Goku began but I cut him off.

"You better go shower and get to training Goku..." I locked the bathroom door, shedding my pyjamas and climbed into the shower myself, hearing him get off the bed, the rustling of clothing indicated that he had gotten dressed.

"See you in a bit then?" he called back to me, knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, sure" I answered, hearing him wander across the room and leave, shutting the door behind himself. Sighing, I turned the water on and stepped under the stream of water, grabbing the shampoo, I began to wash my hair, wondering how far this would have gone if Bulma hadn't come in when she had...

A short while later I had showered and dressed in a cropped tank top and the baggy pants we had to train in, much like Goku's but mine were black. Running a brush through my wild hair, I snorted at my reflection in the mirror and threw on my boots before heading downstairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs as I heard voices coming from Vegetas room. Raising a brow, I masked my ki and snuck over to his door and pressed my ear to it, listening quietly to what was being said.

"... yeah, Goku and Dita, I walked in on them and they were getting pretty intimate" that was Bulmas voice, she must be talking to Vegeta... but why is she telling HIM about what she saw? I frowned as I heard Vegetas voice.

"Her and Kakarot? Hn he must remember why we invited her here... he's not to go too far... it's a good thing you walked in on them when you did" I frowned, what on earth were they planning?! I heard Bulma sighing and then the sound of someone pacing.

"I know Vegeta... but why do we have to sneak around like this? Why can't we just tell her the truth, I don't think she would be that against the whole thing...?" the sounds in the room changed as someone else stood and walked around before coming to a stop.

"Put simply Bulma, it's more fun this way..." more fun? What the fuck is he talking about? "Plus the legends say that we need a full moon and the circumstances have to be just right..." Oh seriously? What could he be talking about... legends and circumstances? Shaking my head I pressed back to the door. "Anyway, we should get back downstairs, training starts soon and I wouldn't want to be the tardy one" He seemed amused by the idea and I realised he was approaching the door _shit!_ I inwardly panicked before running down the hall and skidding to a halt at the top before calmly stepping down them as I heard Vegeta opening his door and stepping out with Bulma.

"Morning Dita!" I heard the cheery voice of Krillin as I stepped into the living room, noting that he was alone.

"Morning Krillin, what are you doing in the house? Shouldn't you be outside with the others?" I asked as I wandered into the kitchen, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of cold water.

"I was just on my way out" he smiled and grabbed himself a soda before accompanying me out into the yard.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to what Vegeta had said; it sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it... What was this legend? What were the circumstances? What did it have to do with him and Goku... and more importantly, what did it have to do with me?

* * *

 **So... there was chapter 3!**

 **I hope it is starting to become a little more exciting now, with Vegeta and his strange behaviour... what IS this legend? And what does it have to do with the three adult saiyans? Take a guess in the reviews section! I would love to know what you guys think about this fic so far.**

 _ **I have a poll active on my profile, asking if you think I should write a 'prologue' type fic to explain how Dita came to be with the Z fighters, so please head on over there and let me know what you think! Also if you have any ideas on any strange twists or turns I could take with this fic, or would like to collaborate on a chapter with me, send me a message and I would be happy to hear your ideas.**_

 **~Sunni-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who have favourited and followed this story and to KumikoReads who nearly died from the anticipation!**

 **Here is Chapter 4 of The Tetrad!**

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been almost two weeks since I had overheard the discussion in Vegetas room and truth be told, I had pretty much forgotten about it as there had been no more strange conversations regarding full moons, which had been strange since Earth doesn't have one anymore, or legendaries. I had kept my distance from Vegeta, since apparently he had no problems with harassing me at random intervals to remind me that he existed. Regardless there was something in the back of my mind that told me there was something not quite right with this picture. Krillin and Yamcha had gone over to Roshis place and Gohan was with his mother, doing his school work and Piccolo had gone off somewhere to be by himself as usual.

Bulma had convinced me to help her with something in the lab, while Goku and Vegeta were training in the yard. Maybe it was the biggest mistake I had made in my life, or the greatest moment, who knows...

I was watching as Bulma tested out some kind of device that was meant to block out the ability to sense ki waves and really I didn't understand how or why she would need the damned thing. "Look Bulma... how is it going to work when the only people you would want it to work on would destroy it?" I shook my head as she chuckled.

"This is just a prototype, not the finished thing... I just need to test it to make sure it works, that's all... now give me your arm" she smiled sweetly, holding the metal ring out to me, sliding it over my hand to clasp about my wrist. "Now... concentrate and tell me where exactly you think Vegeta and Goku are based on their Ki" she watched me a moment and then as if reading my mind "I know where they are because of my sensors here" she indicated to the screen which was turned away from me.

Muttering a little as I didn't expect this to work, I closed my eyes and concentrated, snapping my eyes open moments later "I... I have no idea Bulma... I can't feel either of them" I frowned and tried again. Looked like this time Bulma had made something that had the potential to be useful in battle... aside from the improved armour that she had made for us for battle. I watched as Bulma began typing on the computer and I guessed she was taking notes on the device and how the prototype was holding up. "Can I take it off yet?" I asked, eyeing the ring of metal on my wrist.

"Not yet... I need to run a few more tests... just stay there..." she began typing again and I guessed she was running programs and the sort. Rolling my eyes a little, I closed my eyes and tried again to sense where everyone was and it appeared Bulma had really outdone herself. Sighing lightly, I tried again, trying to find a way around the stupid metal ring and its abilities, but I couldn't and it was starting to irritate me! With my eyes closed I failed to notice what was going on around me until I felt a pain like no other, a searing pain at the base of my spine where... my... tail... wait... my TAIL! My eyes shot open, and I came face to face with Goku, his hands coming to pin me to the chair, his eyes full of sympathy as Bulma walked over with a large needle in her hand.

"Get... get that AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled and began to squirm as she approached, finally injecting the base of my tail, or rather what was left of it as Vegeta stepped round Goku and held up my poor tail... "what... have... you... done?" I managed, feeling woozy from the anaesthetic Bulma had injected me with. It wasn't enough to put me out, but enough to numb the area as she began to remove the jagged stump of what remained of my tail. Vegeta smirked and Goku continued to look apologetic.

"We had to make a wish with the dragonballs..." Goku began but Vegeta was quick to cut Goku off to explain properly.

"We sent everyone to the old man's house" he was of course talking about Roshi "and before you ask; no they wouldn't have a clue about us using the dragonballs... Bulma took care of that" he smirked "you must be thinking 'how could Bulma do that?' well the answer is simple! She spiked the food they took over there with a strong sleeping agent, so right about now they are probably snoring their heads off, none the wiser about this"

"Piccolo..." I managed to breathe out "...G-Gohan?" I was finding it hard to talk; the anaesthetic was making it hard to focus.

"Piccolo knows all about this" Vegeta snorted "He and Kami are completely aware of what we are doing, and why it is important to Earth and its survival... Kakarots brat however, Piccolo went to find him and put him to sleep for a little while, so that we could get what we needed to do, done..."

I grunted a little bit "Why... tail... wish?" I wanted to know why on earth they wanted my tail gone... and what wish they had made to the eternal dragon. Goku steadied me a little as Bulma finished with my tail removal, putting a patch over the wound, even though I healed really quickly due to my saiyan blood.

"Ah yes... the wish..." Vegeta sneered and then "We needed to wish back the moon" I made a noise that should have been 'but why the moon?' but it just came out as an incoherent grunting mumble. "I bet you are wondering why we wished back the moon hmm? Well maybe we should wait until the sedation wears off before I tell you about it... I wouldn't want you to forget..." He turned away from me and nodded to Bulma "put her in the regen tank... I think you put too much sedative in her..."

* * *

A few hours passed and finally the fluid from the regen tank began to drain and I was beyond pissed, confused and upset. I waited as I saw Bulma moving around, pressing buttons and she was apparently talking to someone, the door to the regen tank finally opening. Bulma tossed me a towel and some clean clothes.

"When you're done changing, come into the next room..." she managed an apologetic smile before vanishing through the doorway.

I rolled my eyes and muttered my thanks, drying off and changing into the clean clothes she had given me, tossing the wet ones and the towel into the hamper next to the tank. My ki was a little unstable as I tried not to lose my shit over what they had done to me, they had taken my tail and my balance was kinda off. I stumbled a little and grasped the edge of the desk nearby to steady myself, growling angrily and running a hand through my hair. How could they do this to me?! They have some SERIOUS explaining to do!

After a few more attempts, I managed to regain my balance enough to get me through the doorway and into the next room where Bulma, Vegeta and Goku were standing, Bulma coming over and guiding me to one of the four empty chairs. "Sit down..." she smiled softly before taking a seat herself, the other two sitting also "It's going to be a long explanation..."

I snorted as Vegeta began to speak "There is a legend in saiyan history which speaks of three legendary beings, the last three full blooded of their kind, two males and one female. They would between them create the ultimate legendary saiyan, while ascending to a higher power themselves." he paused "and by create; I mean that the female would bear a child of extraordinary power, the ultimate legendary saiyan. The legend also tells of three other children, the offspring of the two male saiyans from women of other races but nevertheless, saiyans. They, along with the legendary offspring of the three saiyans, will form a unique power, the tetrad... Four beings of amazing power, who would protect the universe from any and all evil" he kept his eyes on me as he spoke "The three saiyans would form a bond, to be started upon the blood moon, which would unlock for them, the beginning of their new power" I just stared at him, listening to what he spoke of and in the back of my head I remembered hearing my father telling my brother about this. "Now for centuries it was believed to be just that, a legend, since the saiyan race was strong and unconquerable. I myself had forgotten of this legend until you came to earth. All the pieces are falling into place, the legend passed down from father to son, a legend told only to the male line of saiyans. Kakarot was unaware of the legend as he was sent to earth as a baby, so I filled him in, made him aware of the importance of this"

Shaking my head I murmured "but I thought it was a legend... I remember as a small girl, hearing my father speaking to my brother about it, telling him the story... I didn't get to hear all of it and I assumed it was some kind of bedtime story" I looked from Goku to Vegeta and back again "... would this explain our... need to be close?"

Vegeta nodded "It is why myself and Kakarot are attracted to you and why you are finding it hard to understand your feelings..."

"Bulma... surely you have something to say about this?!" I looked at her, wide eyed and she shook her head.

"Dita... Vegeta told me the story when you first came to earth... I must admit, at first I thought he was making it up, that it was some kind of ploy for him to have the last full blooded saiyan woman all to himself... but I looked into it, researched the legend... and it does exist, and the circumstances are all the same..."

"So... aren't you upset about it? I mean you two _are_ together aren't you?" I blinked a little as Bulma shook her head.

"No... we aren't, I just said we were so that you would relax and come visit, since you were correct in thinking that Vegeta had feelings for you..." she smiled softly and reached, to place her hand over mine and giving it a squeeze.

"You two... I caught you two at it... and then before he accidentally blew you up he was being over protective and..."

"I just don't like scarface..." Vegeta grunted and shook his head "he disgusts me... the way he swans on over here, hits on Bulma while smelling of multiple females..."

I had to laugh at that "I guess he doesn't give the best example of a man..." I rolled my eyes and then "So what if I say no?" I wanted to know all my options here.

Vegeta blinked and then narrowed his eyes "If you said no, I would have to force you into the pact... Do you not understand that this is our legacy?!" he growled "that this is what you were BORN for?!"

I tilted my head to the side "...I see" Vegeta seemed to get pretty angry at the idea of my refusing to submit to this legend "I just don't see why it's taken you so long to approach me about this..." I frowned a little "since I have been on earth for quite some time now"

Goku blinked and looked at Bulma, who shrugged and Vegeta growled a little "was you not listening to me? This has to happen under the blood moon woman! That only happens here every 300 years! THAT is why we had to wish the moon back, the earth is due another blood moon very soon and if we missed it... it would never happen!"

Rolling my eyes as he spoke, I had to wonder why he couldn't have been upfront but I guess he had his reasons "how will we know when the blood moon is coming?" I wanted to know what I was in for with this whole legend thing.

"The week leading to the blood moon, you will feel a strong urge to mate with anyone, no matter their race or species, when those feelings start to surface, we will have to be segregated from the world as if you especially, go ahead and mate with someone else, the legend will be lost forever..." he spoke dangerously low "Bulma can just about calculate what month the blood moon is due, so when she tells us its coming, we have to go up to Kami's lookout and be locked away in one of the rooms there, and when the blood moon is over, we will be released and hopefully we will have begun the legend..."

I opened my mouth to speak again but he interrupted me "if you refuse to go, I will drag you... don't even try me woman!" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "It doesn't matter... as soon as the blood moon starts, you won't be able to refuse"

"Watch me..." I scowled and got up from my seat "I REFUSE to be dictated to Vegeta, even if it is for the greater good of the universe, I was never aware of this!" I shook my head and turned, heading to the doorway "Don't follow me... I need time to think..." and with that I left through the doorway.

I stalked from the room, just about hearing Bulma telling Goku to leave me to go. Shaking my head I kicked the water fountain in the main lab area, leaving a foot sized dent in the side of it before heading off outside. I needed to get out of here, I needed to think about this and once I got outside, I took off into the sky. My ki spiked furiously as I flew off, away from Capsule Corp and towards the wastelands, where I always went when I needed to think about stuff. I could feel the energies of the others back at Capsule Corp and then those at Roshis place as I finally landed atop of one of the large rock formations, moving to the edge and sitting, pulling my knees up to my chest, resting my chin upon them and staring out over the land. I couldn't believe this shit that Vegeta was suddenly putting on me! How did he expect me to react, telling me about this with such little time left, when I have been here for so long? Maybe if he had told me back then, I would have had more time to adjust to the idea that I was going to be a part of a saiyan legend!

* * *

I must have sat there for what seemed like hours when I felt Piccolos ki nearby which had me grumbling under my breath. I hadn't bothered to mask my ki as I was pretty damned angry and honestly, anyone who could feel my ki would know to keep away. Apparently Piccolo didn't see that as a deterrent, as moments later he came to sit beside me.

"You shouldn't be mad at Vegeta" he broke the silence with his words "he is only trying to do what is best for the universe, which yes, seems hard to believe"

I stiffened as Piccolo was apparently defending Vegeta and his actions "Why shouldn't I be mad? He went about it in a sneaky backhand kind of way Piccolo... he had me ambushed in Bulmas lab so that he could have my tail removed! I'm not mad, I'm PISSED beyond belief and if you think I'm going to trust YOU after all this you have another thing coming!" I growled "I know that you knew all about this before I did! Why didn't YOU come and talk to me if Vegeta wouldn't?"

Silence hung in the air as I stared Piccolo in the eyes, his gaze unwavering as he spoke "Dita... it wasn't my place to interfere with what had to be done, I'm sorry if your pissed, hurt, upset but this is your 'battle' not mine... I just came to make sure you weren't about to go and blow anyone up"

I snorted and looked away from him "I'm not about to do anything that might get me killed" I rolled my eyes, staring out into the distance as the sun began to set on the horizon "I just... It's scary you know...?" I could feel Piccolo tense up at the change in emotions I was showing. "To suddenly be told that the whole reason for your existence is to form a bond with two male saiyans and to bare their child... a child which is the ultimate legendary saiyan... that child, when joined with the children of the two males will become the new power... the Tetrad..." I paused and looked to Piccolo "that... is scary" I shuddered "and the fact that I will have no control when the blood moon rises... that scares me even more, the whole idea of being out of control of my behaviour..."

Piccolo nodded "I understand... it can be hard, but the more you fight it the harder it will be" he reached a hand and patted me on the shoulder "Maybe it's time to just stop fighting and give into your destiny... it will be much easier on you in the end" I felt his hand retract from my shoulder, turning my head just in time to see him walking away.

"Thank you Piccolo..." I spoke quietly watching as he waved a hand at me, a signal to not worry too much about it before he took off into the sky.

My attention was drawn back to the quickly sinking sun; the colours it cast caused the land to become bathed in reds and ambers, the colours fading and sinking until the sun had finally come to rest to make way for the night. The moonlight beamed down on me and it was new, as since I had come to earth, there had never been a moon, nor moonlight to be sat out in. I looked up at the moon and actually felt a sense of relief that my tail had been taken, the moonlight was so beautiful... hypnotising... and... I shook my head, I couldn't let the moon draw me in like that... especially since we had no idea when the blood moon was coming.

Sighing lightly, I stood, taking one last look at the moon before taking off back to Capsule Corp...

* * *

 **Okay! So there is Chapter 4 of The Tetrad! Now we know what The Tetrad is and the plot is thickening with each chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review and let me know what you think.**

 _ **I have a poll active on my profile, asking if you think I should write a 'prologue' type fic to explain how Dita came to be with the Z fighters, so please head on over there and let me know what you think! Also if you have any ideas on any strange twists or turns I could take with this fic, or would like to collaborate on a chapter with me, send me a message and I would be happy to hear your ideas.**_

 **~Sunni-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those of you who have favorited and followed this story! Sorry it has been a long while since I updated... but my computer decided to blow up on me… fear not! I have a working computer now so I will be able to update more frequently.**

 **Here is Chapter 5 of The Tetrad!**

 **I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It didn't take me long to get back to Capsule Corp, being that the wastelands aren't too far away by flight. In my short flight back I had decided to just try and avoid Goku, Bulma and Vegeta and just take myself to bed or something… I had to have time alone, to plan, to prepare for what was to come, for like I had told Piccolo, I was scared of what was being forced upon me with such little time for acceptance. I knew there was near on nothing I could do to escape this fate, minus leaving Earth or going into hiding… That wasn't a bad idea! I could sneak off in the middle of the night and take one of the spaceships from here and go into space… wait… that wouldn't work! Shit! Those things have some kind of a GPS system on them and Vegeta would track me down in heartbeat and just drag my ass back to earth for the blood moon. I could however go into hiding, that might be easier in the long run since I could mask my Ki enough that I could wait out this whole blood moon business without being detected… but this too had some negatives to it as, if I decided to go missing for the blood moon, there would be a strong chance that Vegeta would hunt me down and kill me where I stood, or that I would never be able to see those that I considered my friends ever again.

Grumbling some, I flew in through the window to my bedroom and landed feet first, onto the soft carpet. Turning, I shut the window behind me and threw the lock across it because there was no way in hell that anyone was going to be coming into my room in the middle of the night ever again. Moving from the window, I was about to go and lock the door when I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye and sure enough, Bulma was sat on the end of my bed.

"I wondered when you would come back… or even if you would come back after what we did to you…" her voice was soft, calm, almost too calm for her and I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have run out like I did if someone had been straight with me in the first place Bulma" my words came out as if I was spitting poison. I didn't mean for them to come out that way, but I felt betrayed, hurt, angry even that she would have been a part of this whole thing and not once even tried to talk to me about it in the underhanded way that she finds out most things.

"I'm sorry Dita… really I am" I could hear the sincerity in her voice as she apologized and even as she went on to explain herself further. "Vegeta swore me to secrecy… I couldn't tell you, even though I wanted to so badly… he threatened to take Trunks away from me, to blast Capsule Corp into the ground and leave me with nothing" I felt a spike of fear roll through her as she released this information to me. "I… I just… I couldn't live my life without my son Dita… a mother's love is so strong she would do anything to protect her child".

I waved a hand in response "I'm not entirely mad at you… really I'm not… I'm mad at Vegeta mostly because he didn't have the notion to tell me about this sooner… Shit how did he expect me to react, to behave when he's telling me that I might only have a couple of months before this blood moon thing happens and I have no choice but to give into its hypnotic powers?" I paused a moment and began pacing some as I continued to talk "What was he afraid of? Did he think that I might run off at the first sign of something that will come in years' time? Or was he concerned that Goku might do something stupid when it came to Chi Chi… because if he has known for years, then that means Chi Chi and Goku were still together… and… oh god… if he had said something then, Goku might have left Chi Chi and Goten would never have been born..." I stopped pacing and turned to see Bulma nodding softly as I came to the realisation that Vegeta had been waiting for everything else to fall into place before he told anyone, even me about what was going on.

"Goku has only known since he and Chi Chi began having issues in their marriage… Dita, I knew about this since Trunks was born… I am as much a piece of this puzzle as you are, even if I am not a prominent part of it… I just helped by baring a half saiyan child" She sighed softly and moved from her seated position on the bed and wandered over to me, laying a hand on my arm gently "I know this is a lot to take in… but you should take some serious time to really think this over, to accept your fate… your destiny" her arms came to wrap about me in a hug and I sighed, relaxing into it and wrapping my arms around her, as we held each other in that tight embrace.

It was only after a few more moments that I finally spoke up "you know… Piccolo said something similar to me earlier this evening… he said 'Maybe it's time to just stop fighting and give into your destiny... it will be much easier on you in the end' and then he took off into the sunset in his usual dramatic fashion…" my arms loosened from around the bluenette and I felt her step away. The reaction to what I had just told her was somewhat fascinating since she didn't seem swayed to any emotion upon hearing it.

"Maybe he is right Dita" she said after a few more moments of silence "He is after all a wise man… being the other half of Kami has its perks I guess" she shrugged a little and headed towards the door, opening it before looking back at me "Please don't run away from this Dita… it's important to the universe… to your race… even to you…" Those cerulean eyes of hers watched me for a few more moments, as if searching my gaze for an answer, before she vanished through the doorway, pulling the door and I heard it click shut behind her.

Grumbling to myself I flopped down onto the bed, not even bothering to lock the door… what did I have to hide anymore? Nothing. What was the point in locking myself up in here? There wasn't one and it was starting to irritate me that there was really nothing I could do about this situation that would bring me anything other than a really bad outcome. I stared at the ceiling and went through my options again…

Go to space? No, Vegeta would find me.

Go into hiding until the blood moon was over with? No, Vegeta would hunt me down and kill me.

Refuse to cooperate? No, Vegeta made it clear to me that if I refused to go willingly, he would force this upon me.

I really didn't have many options and they weren't even options at all since, they all but one lead to me being forced into something I hadn't even had the time to kind of get used to. Rubbing my face, I turned to peer at the time and saw that it was only a quarter to nine even though it felt much later due to the darkness that had fallen. I could just about make out voices filtering up from the living room of the house, even though it was a few rooms away from mine and downstairs to boot… yay for saiyan hearing! Clambering from the bed, I moved about the room and shed the clothes I had been wearing, pulling a face at how much more… human I looked without my tail swishing around behind me. Tossing them into the hamper I moved into the bathroom and peeled the patch away from where my tail had been, surprised to see all but a scar remained at the site of that appendage. Snorting some, I threw the patch into the trash and turned my body so I could get a good look at this scar in the mirror, reaching a finger out to gently prod at it, wondering if it would hurt. I was surprised to find, instead of pain as you would imagine from how new the scar was, I felt a rush of pleasure and I gasped, drawing my finger from the scar. I knew that a saiyan's tail was important when mating, it had something to do with the whole, raw animalistic nature of mating and give the best climax you would ever feel in your life.

Staring at myself in the mirror again, I reached my hand down once more and pressed the scar a bit more firmly this time, only to find that my knees buckled at the cocktail of sensations that ran through my body, my hands quickly finding purchase on the sink in front of me to stop me falling over "Well then… that's interesting… I wonder if Vegeta and Goku have this reaction too?" I mused this with a smirk as I moved back into the bedroom and began rifling for clothes until I finally threw on a bra and panties, a pair of spandex pants, my training boots, and a cropped Capsule Corp t-shirt. Taking a brush through my wild mane of hair, I managed to tame it into a loose braid that hung over my left shoulder, my bangs remaining in and around my face before heading out onto the hallway.

There wasn't really a lot that I could do tonight aside from be extremely anti-social and hide away like a scolded child and so I made the choice to go and at least try to enjoy the evening with my friends. I stopped at the top of the stairs when I heard the conversation going on down there.

"…So you mean to say we were drugged so you could execute a plan to eventually force Dita into a triad with you and Goku?" I could make out that the voice belonged to Yamcha.

"Look scarface…" Vegeta began to retort before Yamcha spoke up again.

"No no… I wasn't about to judge you… but you didn't need to have us knocked out yanno? If you had filled us in on what was going to happen…"

"No" Goku spoke up "we couldn't have her be the last to know about all this… I know we went about it in the oddest of ways but what's done has been done and now only time will tell how this all plays out."

"I hope you know what you're doing…" came the voice of Tien, who had apparently been called to this damned 'mothers meeting'.

"I don't get it dad" oh Jesus… Gohan was here too? Oh man… "what part of your brain told you it was okay to force something like that onto Dita without so much as a warning? Did nobody take her feelings into consideration when they decided to wait so long?"

"You don't understand kid" Vegeta spat the words and Gohan interrupted.

"Yeah I do get it, it's for the greater good, the universe… our lives, all of that… but what I don't understand is why you went about it the way you did… I wouldn't blame her if she refused to cooperate in all of this… I would hate you two if I was in her position right now".

Upon that point of the conversation I walked into the living room "Well I'm glad someone else sees it from my point of view" I spoke in a level, even tone, watching as Gohan got up from where he was sitting and rushed over to me, putting himself between me and them, hugging me tightly "Hey Gohan" I smiled softly and hugged him back, shooting the most hateful look over at Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta just snorted, whereas Goku looked at me like I had just broken his heart and I had to admit right there that I felt a pang of guilt for looking at him the way I had. Gohan, who was indeed wise for his age had clearly caught onto those feelings and he tugged my hand gently.

"Come outside with me? I wanna show you something" he smiled so sweetly and I just couldn't refuse him in that moment.

"Sure kiddo… lets go" and amidst the protests of Vegeta that I was going off to talk to the kid instead of making the right choice, and the others all beginning to argue about the situation, I wandered outside with Gohan, who lead me round to the koi pond that was on Capsule Corp property, where we both took a seat at the water's edge, the sky had turned a murky grey and I knew rain was coming.

"Look… Dita… I know your pretty mad at my dad right now… but I know he loves you, I mean when me and him go out training all he does is talk about you, how beautiful you look when your angry, how amazing you are" he paused "he never spoke that way about mom… ever… that's how I know he's in love with you Dita" he smiled softly, turning to look at me.

I spent the entirety of his time talking, running a hand through my hair and sighing softly… So he really did love me… then why wasn't he fighting against what Vegeta was talking about… why wasn't he trying to stop this madness? It was crazy… so crazy that I actually laughed bitterly "Then why is he letting this happen?" I asked quietly, turning to face Gohan with anger and hurt in my eyes. "Why isn't he telling Vegeta where to stuff this… this supposed destiny?"

Gohan shook his head with a sigh "I don't know Dita… maybe part of him realizes this is something that affects the whole universe, not just you and him…" he paused and placed a hand on my shoulder "this prophecy… it's a turning point for the entire galaxy… who knows what kind of evil might rise up and overtake it if things don't go ahead as they should? I know you're not being selfish… but at least think of all the good that can come from this…"

I pulled back from his hand, watching it drop from my shoulder "You are wise for your age Gohan but… I didn't ask for this… hell I don't even know if I could do it. I don't know if I could handle such a responsibility on my shoulders" I stared at him "and how can you be okay with the idea that the woman your father claims to love, would have to be shared with another?" I shook my head as he stared at the ground, clearly he didn't have an answer.

I stood and was about to walk away when he finally spoke "I'm not… I'm not okay with it, but if it helps to bring forth this new power then I will be proud to be a brother to that…" I froze where I stood when he uttered those words and right now… it seemed everyone was so dead set on me doing this for the sake of the universe and its people, that when I heard him say that he wasn't okay with it all, I didn't know how to react. I just stood there, staring, slightly open mouthed at him. Smiling softly, he stood and patted me on the arm "the decision lays in your hands… at least think it through properly before you decline".

I watched him wander off back into the house just as the first few drops of rain began to fall, slow and steady, disturbing the surface of the pond. I felt my knees shake as the rain became heavier, the drops landing faster and faster and my legs finally buckled, forcing me to drop to my knees in the grass, eyes cast upwards towards the sky as the rain poured down upon me.

"WHY?!" I yelled into the heavens, my hair flashing blonde as my Ki began to crackle that golden color "WHY ME?!" I screamed the words, tears coursing down my cheeks from greeny blue eyes, salty burning tears mingling in with the droplets of rain that too, ran down my face "Why me…" I whispered, hands balled into fists in my lap.

"Oh great Kami! I NEED ANSWERS!" I bellowed, the transformation to super saiyan complete, slamming my clenched fists into the grass which was now muddy thanks to the rain that poured, a thunderous clap and a bright flash of lightning broke through my yelling, the mud sprayed up me as I continued to slam my fists into the ground, screaming into the sky " ** _TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!... COME DOWN HERE AND TELL ME! NOWWW!_** ". My Ki began to circle more furiously as I burned hard through my energy and power.

I looked a mess, kneeling in the grass, splattered with dirt from the sodden ground beneath me, my hair plastered to my face and my clothes soaked through and yet… I didn't care, I really had nothing left… I had literally been told by even a child that I should just accept what was going to happen to me so why not start yelling at the heavens and irritate Kami with my incessant screaming? I was distraught, truly at war with my feelings on this and I wanted to hear it from someone who could foresee the doom and gloom that would happen should I refuse to go through with it all. Another clap of thunder and my power began to burn out some.

I was so incensed that I didn't hear the sounds of footsteps running up behind me, it was only when I felt two pairs of strong arms hoist me up off the floor that I realised that Yamcha and Tien had come running outside at the sounds of my screaming. I hung my head, sobbing hard as they held me steady "Why…" I whispered "why can't someone show me why this is important…" I managed between sobs, my whole body shaking, not from the cold rain but from the anger and distress that rolled through my every fibre, my hair finally dropping down to its usual color as I felt myself becoming drained.

"You need to come inside now…" Tien spoke in his usual calming tone "before you get sick from the rain… come on…"

"I just… I don't understand…" I whispered, feeling the world begin to spin and cloud up, clearly I was passing out and Tien didn't hesitate to scoop me up into his arms and carry me into the house. Moving past the others as they came rushing into the kitchen, Tien carried me up the stairs as I felt the world going in and out of focus, taking me to my room, where he pushed open the door and looked to Bulma who had scurried on up the stairs. "She needs to get dry Bulma…" I could make out that he was looking to the bluenette and she nodded, rushing off and returning with dry clothes, letting Tien set me down before ushering the men out of the room.

"Bulma…" I managed as she began peeling the wet clothes off me until I was as naked as the day I was born "Bulma… I'm tired…" I slurred as she grabbed the bath towel and began drying me off.

"I know sweetheart… you shorted yourself out with all that yelling and anger… its okay" I could make out her smile through my fuzzy vision and I sighed as she moved about the room, gathering some pyjamas and gently pulling them onto me "Don't worry Dita… just get some rest… its been a long day for you…" she helped me climb under the covers before pulling them over me and leaning to kiss my forehead. "Sleep tight…" she moved quietly from the room.

The last thing I heard was the click of the door as it closed behind her, before I finally passed out.

* * *

 **Woo! Dramatic end to chapter 5 of The Tetrad! So now it appears that everyone is in agreement except for poor Dita, who finally freaked out about it all.**

 **Now… For the next chapter, should I skip along to when the blood moon is coming OR should I write a chapter that follows on directly from this first, where Kami brings her a dream to explain the great evil that will befall earth should she choose to not fulfil her destiny?**

 **Let me know using the review box, or send me a message on here and I will gladly hear your opinions on it all.**

 _ **I have a poll active on my profile, asking if you think I should write a 'prologue' type fic to explain how Dita came to be with the Z fighters, so please head on over there and let me know what you think! Also if you have any ideas on any strange twists or turns I could take with this fic, or would like to collaborate on a chapter with me, send me a message and I would be happy to hear your ideas.**_

 **~Sunni-Chan**


End file.
